TRUE OR FALSE
by Miss Cheetitos
Summary: Anna Wright inicia su entrenamiento para ser Agente de Gobierno, bajo las órdenes del Capitán Redfield; mismo donde conocerá a un joven con una sonrisa encantadora. Resident Evil, así como los personajes o imágenes aquí presentados no me perteneces, son de Capcom (Y al autor de dichas imágenes aquí presentadas).
1. Aviso.

Partes de esta historia forman parte de otra, llamada **Nada Personal.** Esa, tanto como esta son de mi propiedad; a excepción de que no cuento con el acceso a mi cuenta anterior nombrada, **7Nivans.**


	2. El Inicio Del Fin.

**Capítulo1.**

**Estados Unidos - Kansas.**

3 de Junio del 2011.

**[** Centro Comercial Crow Center **].**

**PV:** Doug Wright.

Al parecer se había iniciado un brote de virus en una plaza; por suerte la BSAA socorrió rápido al llamado para ponerle fin al problema.

Fui solicitado para obtener muestras del virus, así que me encontraba a la espera de las ordenes del Capitán Redfield; el encontraba exterminando a los últimos enemigos del centro.

—Buen trabajo Capitán. —comenta el compañero de Chris por radio.

—Muy buenos disparos Piers. Has mejorado tu puntería —Elogia Chris—. Dejo esta área a tu cargo.

—Roger, Piers Nivans jamas falla un disparo. —destaca el Teniente.

Después de asegurarse de erradicar la amenaza, se encargo de revisar a los supervivientes.

—Profesor Doug, puede proceder a la extracción de muestras.

Indica Chris por radio.

Inicie extrayendo tejidos de los infectados; el Capitán se encontraba escoltándome en caso de un segundo atentado, mientras su joven soldado nos respaldaba desde un piso arriba.

—Solo nos llevara un par de minutos limpiar toda esta área —informé—. Y por cierto, tiene unas increíbles habilidades, señor Chris.

—Ya estoy acostumbrado a esto —menciona Redfield—.Sabes que mis compañeros y yo llevamos luchando contra el Bioterrorismo desde hace años.

—Eso es cierto —señalé—. Capitán, me gustaría pedirle un favor, con respecto a Anna.

Una ves terminado la muestra, me puse de pie frente a Chris.

—Por supuesto Doug, usted dirá.

Responde el Capitán, mientras con su mano me hacia un ademán, invitándome a caminar.

—Como sabe, me mudare a Singapur después de esto, me gustaría que entrenara a Anna, solo por unos meses —comenté—. Ella esta solicitando para agente de gobierno, y requiere un mejor entrenamiento; quien mejor que usted.

Caminamos hasta detenernos frente a una carpa, instalada a las afueras del centro comercial.

—No tengo ningún inconveniente con eso, sera un placer ayudar a un buen amigo —replica Redfield, dando una palmada sobre mi hombro—. Cuenta conmigo, cuidare bien de su hija.

—Muchas gracias, Anna lo vera en la sede. Me ocupare del informe y después me marchare, un gusto volver a trabajar usted.

Estreche la mano del Capitán y me dispuse a marcharme.

**[ **Departamento **].**

PV: Anna Wright.

Era demasiado aburrido estar encerrada en el departamento, queria conocer la Ciudad, pero no podía, ya que mi padre tuvo que venir por trabajo.

—¡Hola padre! bienvenido a casa. —Lo recibí al notar que había llegado.

—Hola cariño —saludo mi padre y me da un beso-. Oye, le pregunte a Chris si podría entrenarte. —Me aparto de el, sujetándome de los brazos.

—¿Chris? ¿el Capitán del que tanto hablas? —señalé— ¿En serio es tan genial como dices?

—¡Claro que lo es! es el mejor miembro de la BSAA, y también uno de los pocos supervivientes del incidente en Racoon City —dice orgulloso, mientras iba por algo de comer a la nevera.

—¡¿Que?! ¿enserio? —interrogue.

—Te pasare la dirección, pero... tendrás que mudarte un tiempo a Nueva York. —anuncia.

—¡¿Pero que?! ¿a Nueva York? estas loco. —alegue.

—Sera solo en lo que haces la admisión para agente; te conviene. —señala Doug.

《Bueno, tiene razón, quizá no sea tan malo que el tal Chris me ayude》considere.

—Esta bien, aceptare tu oferta, todo sea por entrenar —indique—. Gracias padre, te quiero.

Mi padre se acerco y me dio un gran abrazo.

—Sera mejor que vayas empacando, yo me ocupare de terminar el informe y después me marchare, el vuelo saldrá pronto. —anuncia, al mismo tiempo que observa su reloj y se dispone a usar la portátil.

Por mi parte comencé a empacar tal como me sugirió; en mi caso era poco, solo estuvimos aquí dos días, pero en cambio mi padre, el si tenia varias maletas, ya que el se iría de aquí a Singapur. Era triste el separarnos, sin embargo así debían ser las cosas, el decidió ser profesor en una Universidad, mientras que yo, bueno.

**[** Aeropuerto **].**

—Cuídate pequeña, te avisare en cuanto llegue; toma, lo necesitaras mas tu ahora, te deseo toda la suerte, te amo. —expreso Doug.

Entre mis manos, coloco las llaves del automóvil y seguido poso su mano sobre mis rostro.

—Adiós padre, prometo visitarte en cuanto pueda. —dije.

Esta ves me dedique a darle un abrazo de despedida, antes de verlo abordar aquel vuelo. Las lagrimas no tardaban en hacerse presente; al marcharse mi padre, sentí un vació, pero le volvería a ver, esta no seria la ultima ves, tan solo era el inicio de una gran vida por delante.

Cuando mi padre tomo el vuelo, yo espere el mio, haría una ultima parada en mi casa antes de ir a Nueva York.

**Carolina del Norte.**

4 de Junio del 2011.

Al llegar a la casa, empaque lo necesario para el tiempo que me quedaría. Decidí pasar la noche y en la mañana siguiente, continuaría mi viaje hacia NY.

Tras despertar subí el equipaje al auto y me fui.

Durante el viaje mi padre me llamo para avisarme que había llegado bien y se iría a instalar a su nuevo departamento. El viaje tardo casi un día entero, así que tuve que pasar la noche en un motel de paso.

**Nueva York.**

5 de Junio del 2011.

Cuando llegue a la gran Ciudad ya estaba anocheciendo; lo primero en mi lista era buscar un departamento cerca del centro de la Ciudad y que al mismo tiempo se ajuste a mi economía, ya que no tenia mucho dinero y por el momento no contaba con empleo.

Para mi suerte, después de estar dando varias vueltas logre encontrar uno, la renta era moderada, pero fue lo mejor que pude encontrar. Al terminar el contrato y que me dieran las llaves de mi nuevo departamento, lleve el auto al estacionamiento privado del edificio, me dirigí al ascensor y comencé a buscar mi nuevo hogar. Cuando por fin lo encontré, lo único que podía pensar era en descansar después de ese tedioso viaje; por suerte había adquirido el lugar con mueble-ria, el lugar era pequeño pero lindo, a si que me recosté en el sofá un rato.

Siguiente me dispuse a ir por las maletas que aun tenia en el auto, así que me tuve que bajar por ellas;empacaría mañana, ya que tenia hambre y sueño, así que fui a hacer las compras, tenia que poner algo de comida en esa nevera; solo me quedaba buscar algún supermercado cerca del edificio, ya que conocía poco de esta Ciudad.

**[** Supermercado **].**

Logre encontrar donde hacer las compras; 《esto sera un verdadero reto a diferencia del apartamento, ¿que es lo que debo comprar exactamente? si tan solo hubiera prestado atención en casa》cuestione.

El Internet no era muy bueno con eso 《¿hasta donde e recaído? estoy buscando ayuda con las compras, si mi padre me viera, seguro se estaría burlando; pues claro, el se encargaba de la mayoría de cosas en la casa》razone.

Al terminar las compras regrese al departamento.

**[** Edificio Residencial **]**.

—¡Hey, alto! ¡espere! —escuche gritar a alguien mientras tomaba el ascensor, así que lo detuve—. Muchas gracias, ahh-ah. —agradecía el joven, mientras estaba inclinado, y con la respiración agitada.

—Un día pesado, ¿eh? —pregunte al ver lo sudado que se encontraba.

Recordé que entre mis compras tenia unas botellas de agua, así que tome una y se la di.

—Ni lo imaginas, muchas gracias —Seguido se puso de pie y extendió su brazo—. Un gusto en conocerte, soy Piers.

Al estar de pie frente a mi, pude notar lo apuesto que era, 《dios, este podría ser mi chico ideal》pensé.

—Soy Anna, el gusto es mio. —Le estreche la mano.

Después, Piers tomo agua y pequeñas gotas comenzaron a escurrir entre las comisuras de sus labios. Seguido giro su vista hacia mi y sonrió un poco, 《creo que se dio cuenta de cuanto lo observaba ¡¿y como no lo haría?! ¡si no disimulo!》. En ese momento las puertas del elevador se abrieron.

—Este es mi piso, nos vemos. —Me despedi y después tome las compras.

—¡Oye! espera, déjame ayudarte, es lo que puedo hacer por el agua. —dice el joven, con una ligera sonrisa.

—D-descuida, yo puedo hacerlo, no fue nada lo del agua. —balbucee algo apenada.

—No importa, igual quiero hacerlo —replica Piers, seguido toma unas cuantas bolsas de mi mano—. Así que, vives aquí, ¿eres nueva? —Me pregunto, con su vista hacia el frente.

Piers era mas alto que yo, parecía de de mi edad; su tono de piel era blanco, aun que diría ligeramente quemado por exposición al sol, y su cabello era corto, de color café, 《solo espero no tenga novia》considere.

—De hecho, me acabo de mudar hoy —mencione—. Aquí es, gracias por tomarte las molestias.

Tras llegar a mi departamento, nos detuvimos frente a la puerta.

—No fue ninguna molestia, al contrario —destaca—. Si necesitas cualquier cosa, me encuentro a dos pisos, en el departamento 34; espero verte de nuevo.

Piers me entrego las compras y mientras se marchaba, hizo un ademán con su mano, despidiéndose.

《Al final de todo no fue tan mala idea venir hasta NY》considere. Después de cenar, empaque las compras, para poder ir a dormir.

6 de Junio del 2011.

Por la mañana desayune algo ligero, me duche y me dirigí a buscar la dirección que mi padre me había dado.

**[** Sede de la B.S.A.A **].**

Al llegar a la dirección, en el edificio decía B.S.A.A. y tal parecía había llegado el momento de conocer a Chris Redfield. Tras encontrar un estacionamiento me dirigí a la entrada.

—¿Permiso? —pregunta un guardia,quien se encontraba en la caseta.

—¿Eh? no me habían comentado sobre eso, tal ves estoy en alguna lista o avisaron de mi —argumente—. Soy Anna Wright.

—Oh, si, aquí estas, adelante. —indica el guardia.

Seguido se abrieron las puertas que daban acceso al edificio. Al entrar, frente a la puerta se encontraba la recepción.

—Buenos días, soy Anna Wright y vengo con el Capitán Chris Redfield. —Me dirigí a una mujer que se encontraba ahí.

Espere mientras la recepcionista tecleaba en la computadora; luego me entrego un gafete con mi nombre.

—Cruzas esa puerta, tomas el primer ascensor hacia el tercer piso, sigues derecho, al final del pasillo del lado izquierdo se encuentra la oficina del Capitán, espere-lo ahí. —indica la recepcionista.

La mujer ni siquiera hizo contacto visual conmigo, yo tan solo seguí sus indicaciones; al cruzar la puerta el lugar era bastante grande, este contaba con cuatro niveles, en el pabellón se encontraban varias personas pero la mayoría eran soldados.

Continué mi camino hacia la oficina de Chris. Al llegar espere en un sofá por quince minutos antes de que la puerta se abriera.

—Capitán, y esta chica, ¿cuanto tiempo la entrenara? —pregunta un hombre.

Por la puerta entraron dos hombres.

—No lo se Piers, no eh teni... —El hombre mayor hace una pausa al notar mi presencia—. Parece que le tendrás que preguntar tu mismo. —señala observándomey tomando camino hacia su escritorio.

—¿Anna? —interrogan.

Al girar mi vista hacia el otro acompañante, resulto ser el chico de ayer.


	3. El Teniente Perfecto

**Capítulo. 2**

* * *

—¿Piers? ¿trabajas aquí? vaya, que casualidad. —mencioné mientras me ponía de pie.

—¿Ya se conocían? —cuestiona el hombre mayor; señalándonos con un dedo y un tanto sorprendido.

—Sí Capitán, la conocí a penas ayer, en el mismo edificio donde vivo —comenta Piers—. Entonces, ¿tu eres a quien entrenará el Capitán? —pregunta.

—Eso creo. —respondí un tanto dudosa.

—Bueno, un gusto Anna, soy el Capitán Christopher Redfield, de la BSAA. —Se presenta el mayor, extendiendo su brazo hacia mi.

—El gusto es mío, Capitán, estoy ansiosa por iniciar con el entrenamiento. —replique.

Seguido me acerque y le estreche la mano.

—Bien Anna, solo debes firmar unos papeles e iniciaremos —Chris me invitó a tomar asiento y comenzó a usar el ordenador—. ¿Cuánto tiempo necesitas entrenar? como sabes, yo seré tu entrenador personal, así que necesito saber algunas cosas de ti, como tu condición física y antecedentes médicos. —indica.

—Creo tres meses, es lo que necesito. —respondí.

El Capitán continuó haciendo preguntas, y por suerte me encuentro en perfectas condiciones.

—Piers, ¿te importaría darle el recorrido a la señorita Wright? tengo una reunión con los superiores. —pregunta Chris. Seguido se puso de pie y comenzó a preparar unos documentos.

—Claro Capitán, no tengo inconveniente alguno, yo me encargo, permiso. —Piers se levantó del sofá y se dirigió hacia la puerta, invitándome a acompañarlo.

**[** B.S.A.A. Pabellón Interior **].**

Iniciamos en el primer nivel, donde se encontraba lo relacionado con los cadetes; campos de entrenamiento, prueba de tiro, el comedor, los vestidores.

—Piers, ¿como es el Capitán Redfield? quiero decir, su actitud. —cuestione.

Me detuve y Piers hizo lo mismo, quedando al frente de mi.

—¿Te refieres a como te tratara? pues, no tienes porque preocuparte, el es alguien que cuida bien de sus soldados —dice Piers sonriéndome—. A el le gusta pensar que todos somos como una familia, creo que si te llevaras bien con el.

—Entiendo; solo espero poder seguir su rutina, por lo visto le gusta el entrenamiento fuerte, jeje. —dije bromeando.

—Jajaja descuida, no creo que te entrene así, el se adaptara y tratara que des lo mejor de ti. —señala Piers.

—Y, ¿qué hay de ti? ¿Desde hace cuánto conoces a Chris? —interrogue.

Al preguntar, retome el camino y Piers me siguió, colocándose a lado mio.

—Conocí al Capitán hace dos años, el mismo donde entre a la BSAA después de que Chris me convenciera. —réplica.

Piers baja la cabeza, observando al piso.

—Supongo tienes que ser igual de bueno para estar junto al legendario Chris Redfield. —enuncie.

Le dije recordando las historias que contaba mi padre sobre Chris, y posando mi mano sobre el hombro de Piers. Seguido este dejó escapar una leve risa irónica.

—Eso creo, más bien debió haber sido suerte, pero esa es historia para otro día. —indica Piers.

Mientras lo decía, levanto su cabeza, posando su vista ahora en mi y dedicando una sonrisa.

Continuamos con el recorrido; en el segundo piso se encontraban las aulas para las conferencias, reuniones y oficinas. En el tercero el despacho de Chris y de otros superiores; en el cuarto nivel, el equipamiento para los soldados, sala de comunicaciones y un pequeño hospital, en casos de emergencia; también contaban con helicópteros en la parte de la azotea y por último, en el pabellón exterior, habían más campos de entrenamiento y dormitorios para los cadetes.

**[** Oficina de Chris R. **].**

Al llegar, Chris ya se encontraba de vuelta; me invitó a tomar asiento, a lo que yo acate.

—Bienvenida a bordo —indica Chris—. Puedes iniciar mañana a las 0600 horas —(6:00 a.m.)—. Aquí tienes, tu identificación. Nos vemos Anna.

Me puse de pie y me despedí de ambos soldados.

—Me dio gusto volver a verte. —comentó Piers.

Les agradecí y después me marché. Lo único que podía hacer era ir a casa, aún no conocía la ciudad y lo menos que quería era perderme.

**[ **Departamento **].**

Encendí el televisor y me dispuse a ver alguna película; aún era muy temprano como para ir a dormir. 《Ojala mi primer día sea bueno, solo espero no cagarla. Lo que mas me gusto de aceptar este entrenamiento, era el joven soldado; él tan solo verlo me pone nerviosa, ¿y a quien no? si era muy apuesto y contaba con una sonrisa encantadora, unos ojos que te cautivan, pero no todo lo que brilla es oro》pensé.

La noche se hizo presente y me dirigí a la recamara a dormir.

7 de Junio del 2011.

La alarma me despertó, era un verdadero fastidio tener que despertar a las cuatro de la mañana. Después de prepararme, conduci hacia la BSAA.

**[** Sede B.S.A.A **].**

—Buenos días señorita, los reclutas se encuentran en el pabellón exterior entrenando, suerte. —informa la recepcionista.

Le agradecí y me retiré; fui hacia el área de entrenamiento; al llegar logre visualizar al Capitán en una esquina haciendo estiramiento. Al verlo bien, Chris estaba en muy buena condición física, tenía unos bíceps muy grandes a decir verdad, llevaba puesto una blusa de tirantes pegada a su pecho y un short que llegaba hasta sus rodillas.

—Buenos días, Capitán. —salude.

—Oh, buenos Anna. —responde Chris—. Toma, son las llaves de tu nuevo casillero, ve y prepárate.

Del bolsillo de su short sacó unas llaves y me las entregó. Me encamine hacia los vestidores y cuando estaba por cruzar el de los varones, alguien me embistió por el hombro.

—¡Oh! lo siento ¿te encuentras bien? —preguntan— ¿Anna? perdona, no me había percatado que estuvieras ahí.

Resultó ser Nivans, quien me tomó del brazo para evitar mi caída. Seguido ambos cruzamos miradas, observando-nos por unos segundos a los ojos.

—Descuida —replique—. Recuerda que a partir de hoy estaré por aquí por un tiempo, solo espero no sea costumbre tuya ir golpeando a los demás jeje.

Reí algo nerviosa, estaba iniciando a sentirme caliente, 《quizá ya estoy roja de la pena, pero no puedo evitar poner así cuando estoy cerca de el, es imposible controlarse frente a un chico tan lindo》.

Decidí apartarme, ya que aun me tenia sujetada del brazo.

—Eh... no, perdona, no suelo hacer eso jeje. —responde Piers, quien estaba algo sonrojado y se pasaba la mano por el cuello—. Bueno, nos vemos afuera.

Tras despedirse, se marcha hacia el área de entrenamiento. Una vez cambiada, regrese con Chris, Piers se encontraba conversando con el; observándolo mejor, Piers también tenía un cuerpo de diez 《¡¿Como se supone que me concentre si me ponen a chicos así?! diablos, ¿tiene que ser tan perfecto?》.

Como era mi primer día, Chris quería ver que tanto me desenvolvía en cada facción; combate, defensa y uso de armas.

Este sería un día agotador.

Tras finalizar y después de ducharme, fui hacia la oficina del Capitán.

—Anna, al parecer no estas tan mal, solo necesitas afinar tus habilidades —informa Chris—. Donde si destacas más, es en agilidad, ¿tomabas clases de gimnasta?.

—Si, de hecho, en la preparatoria. —argumente sorprendida.

Después de todo, de algo me habían servido esas clases. Mi padre casi nunca se encontraba en casa, así que él prefería que tomara clases que me ayudaran en una buena educación.

—Perfecto, entonces no hay de qué preocuparse, eres buena —señala Redfield—. Y como mencione, solo hay que afinar.

—Gracias Capitán. —replique asombrada.

El largo día de entrenamiento había concluido, hoy buscaría algún empleo, sirve para que conozca un poco la ciudad. Después de estar buscando por un rato, logré conseguir trabajo como mesera en una de las avenidas más transcurridas de la ciudad, por suerte el horaria sería al finalizar el entrenamiento. Por ahora, el día concluirá con un merecido descanso.

12 de Junio del 2011.

**[ **Calles de NY **].**

Hoy estaba decidida a salir a pasear, quedarse tanto tiempo en casa no es saludable. La verdad la ciudad esta muy bonita, pero eso no evita las grandes filas de tráfico, así que preferí tomar un taxi hasta el centro. Me encontraba dando un paseo por las calles principales de Nueva York, ya era tarde, no faltaba mucho para que cayera la noche.

—¡Hey, Anna! —escuche gritar detrás mio— ¡Que tal! ¿no gustas acompañarnos? —preguntaron.

Al girar, se trataba de Piers, quien estaba junto a dos personas mas, el Capitán y una mujer rubia.

—Claro, supongo —respondí dudosa, para después encaminarme hacia el trío—. ¿Que tienen planeado hacer? digo, por que fueron tan generosos de invitarme. —comente sarcásticamente.

—¿Que dices Anna? si ahora eres parte del equipo. —menciona Chris, quien abrazaba por el hombro a la rubia.

—¿Del equipo? —susurre un tanto sorprendida.

—El Capitán tenía ganas de ir a un bar, pero...

—No quería ser la única mujer en el grupo, los chicos hablaron de ti y de casualidad te encontramos —interrumpe a Piers—. Un gusto soy Jill, Chris me contó sobre ti.

《¿El Capitán le hablo sobre mi? eso si es nuevo, aunque cierta-mente halagador, también que piensen en mí para salir, nunca creí que fueran de esa clase de personas; en mi opinión siempre he considerado a los soldados y militares, personas antipáticos》.

—Igualmente, soy Anna. —replique, mientras estrechaba su mano.

—Vamos en mi auto —menciona Chris—. No te preocupes por el tuyo Anna, te traeremos por el más tarde.

Tan solo asentí y nos encaminamos al auto de Redfield, el cual se encontraba a una calle.

**[ **Bar-Restaurante **].**

Al entrar, Jill encontró una mesa frente a un ventanal; nos dirigimos y Chris tomó lugar a lado de la rubia, quedando Piers y yo juntos.

Todos ya habíamos ordenado; Chris pidió whisky, Piers y Jill una cerveza, mientras que yo una margarita, lo de tomar tanto alcohol no era lo mío. Los minutos pasaban y conversábamos sobre cosas triviales.

—Jajaja te aseguro Piers, el Chris de ahora no se compara en nada al de antes. —comenta Valentine.

—Para Jill... —susurra Chris.

—¡Todos me dicen eso! pero nadie me puede mostrar una foto del Capitán cuando era joven. —alega Piers.

—¿En serio era tan diferente? —pregunte.

—¡Claro! era mucho más delgado, sin tantos músculos. —responde Jill, quien observa al Capitán y le sonríe.

—No te creo. —alegue asombrada.

—Unos dicen que usa esteroides... —alude Piers, evitando ver al Capitán y seguido toma un sorbo de su cerveza.

—Jajajaja ¡¿que?! ¿enserio? —cuestione.

Comencé a reírme, tuve que poner mi mano sobre la boca, ya que terminaría escupiendo la bebida. Piers sonreía al ver lo roja que me encontraba por lo anterior comentado.

—¡¿PERO QUE?! ¿de donde sacan tantas mentiras? Ya verán en el entrenamiento. —amenaza Chris, con una mirada asesina puesta sobre ambos.

—Ya chicos, cambiemos de tema antes de que inicien los golpes. —decía Jill riendo.

—Ya vengo. —hablo Piers.

Después de que su celular sonara, Nivans se retiró, lo cual lo hizo con paso apresurado.

—¿Interesada en la llamada? —preguntó Jill.


	4. Capitán Piers N

**Capítulo 3.**

* * *

—Seguro es Sophie. —comenta el Capitán.

—¿Sophie? ¿quien es? —interrogue.

—Una amiga. —contesta Chris.

《¿Amiga? ¿de ambos o solo de Piers?》me cuestione.

—Dime algo Anna, ¿qué te parece Piers? —pregunta Jill.

Chris posaba su mirada sobre mí, quizá al acecho de mi respuesta.

—¿Eh? no lo se —replique—. E-el esta bien, creo... es una buena persona, es todo —balbucee—. Y, ¿que de ustedes? han estado muy apegados todo el rato. —señale.

—Este, somos novios. —responde Redfield.

《Ya decía yo que alguien tenía que aprovechar a Chris, no solo por su físico, que por cierto esta muy bien... el también esta guapo; sin embargo mis gustos son más como Piers》considere.

Seguido, el Capitán tomó un poco de Whisky, se encontraba un poco sonrojado, 《¿a caso tenia nervios?》.

—¿Piers esta "bien"? —interroga Valentine, quien hace ademan con sus dedos—. Pensé quizá te gustaba de otra forma.

—¿Que? no, no me gusta, digamos que no es mi tipo. —declare.

《Ahora tenía que mentir, pero en cierta parte es verdad, no tengo ni una semana de conocerlo; quizá me parezca atractivo, pero no se mucho acerca de él y por la llamada, parecía que tenía novia; lo que menos quisiera ser es una destruye relaciones》razone.

—¿En serio? que lastima, tú me parecías, linda. —enuncio Piers, mientras tomaba asiento a lado mio.

—Si, seguro. —dije irónicamente.

—Jajaja enserio. —indico.

Nivans se reía mientras observa el menú, tal vez por notar lo sonrojada que me puse. Ese era mi peor enemigo, siempre que algo me ponía nerviosa o con pena, me hacía verme como un tomate; algún día será mi delator.

《¿Y si quien llamó era esa chica? ¿sería su novia o quedante? va, ¿que tonterías estoy pensando? en primera, no debería sentir celos algunos o inseguridad, digo, no es que Piers sea mi novio o algo similar, solo es mi compañero y Teniente》recapacite.

Después de que Piers estuviera mirando por un rato el menú, decidió pedir una hamburguesa y algunas papas; parecía como si conociese muy bien al Capitán, puesto que al llegar la orden, Chris devoró la hamburguesa en segundos.

Los minutos pasaban y el trió contaba anécdotas de sus misiones pasadas, por mi parte solo me dedicaba a escucharlas, puesto que yo no tengo experiencia alguna en estos temas. El Capitán no tardó en ponerse algo pasado de copas, los siguientes minutos se la paso abrazado de Jill, diciéndole lo mucho que la extrañaba y que no permitiría perderle de nuevo.

—Bien chicos, creo que ya es hora de irnos, que conociendo a Chris los querrá temprano en el entrenamiento —ordena Jill, mientras intenta poner de pie al Capitán—. Yo conduciré, ¿les parece si los regreso al auto Anna?

—La verdad, es que no tenía auto, tome un taxi hasta el centro. —comente.

—No te preocupes —menciona Piers—. Jill, solo déjanos en la BSAA, ahí deje mi auto.

Al subirnos al auto, el viaje comenzaba a ser algo gracioso, Chris se encontraba en una etapa donde comenzaba a cantar.

—¡You're the one for me! ¡i am the mean for you! you were made for me... ¡YOU'RE MY ECSTASY! —cantaba Redfield.

—Jajaja basta Chris, aquí están tus chicos, compórtate. —señalaba Jill.

El Capitán hacía caso omiso, puesto que se recargaba sobre el hombre de ella, comenzando a acariciar su hombro con la cabeza, casi como un cachorro.

—¡I wanna love you! ¡love you, love you! —Continuaba Chris, mientras con su mano tocaba la barbilla de Jill y con la otra, figuraba tener un micrófono.

Al ver hacia Piers, este se encontraba cubriendo su boca con la mano, se podía escuchar ligeras risas proveniente de el; se miraba tan lindo así. Todo esto era mejor de lo que pude imaginar; y tal como dijo Chris, quizá ahora, era parte de este equipo.

—Bien chicos, llegamos. Nos vemos después. —Se despedía Jill, que para su suerte el Capitán se había logrado quedar profundamente dormido.

Piers y yo nos despedimos de Valentine, para después ir hacia el estacionamiento.

—Vamos —hablo Piers. 《Quizá esta sea mi oportunidad para conocerle mejor, esta seria una noche que no olvidaría, una faceta tan linda de Nivans y unos verdaderos amigos》 —. ¿Sucede algo? —pregunta al notar que me detuve detrás de el— ¿Oh esperabas que te dejaría ir caminando, compañera?

—No,es solo que...

—Vamos Anna, vivimos en el mismo edificio. —interrumpe Piers.

Dejé escapar un leve suspiro y asentí, para después subir al auto.

Durante el camino, me encontraba algo nerviosa, así que decidí hacer conversación para matar el silencio entre ambos.

—Así que, Sophie, ¿Eh? —pregunté.

《¡¿Enserio?! de millones de cosas que pude haber preguntado, ¿eso fue lo mejor? definitivamente estoy muerta》.

—Eh sí, ¿que con ella? —responde Piers.

—Oh este, nada; es solo que, cuando te llamaron, el Capitán dijo que quizá era ella, ¿tu hermana? —interrogue.

《Mierda, ¿su hermana? Anna, si sabes que es una "amiga", ¿que estás haciendo? ahora tan solo falta que le preguntes su jodido número de teléfono》.

—Oh jajaja no, es una compañera, por así decirlo; la conocí hace casi un año. —comenta Nivans.

—Entiendo. —replique.

《Genial ¿para eso querías preguntarle? ahora sabes que tiene novia, o algo mas》.

Lo que restaba de camino decidí no preguntarle más, no quería seguir metiendo la pata. El es un chico maravilloso y era más que obvio que no estaría disponible; pero igual, ¿que buscaba Piers en una chica?... ¡¿Que estoy pensando?! siempre fantaseando de más.

**[** Edificio Residencial **].**

Tras llegar, Piers llevó el auto hasta el estacionamiento y nos dirigimos al ascensor.

—Anna —enuncia Piers, quien me abrazo por los hombros con uno de sus brazos—. Gracias por acompañarnos hoy —comenta— . Y como dijo el Capitán, ahora eres parte del equipo, bienvenida.

Piers me dedicó una amplia sonrisa y unas palmadas en el hombro; era tan perfecto. Esa es la palabra que usaría para describir a este joven.

No tarde en ruborizarme, era imposible evitarlo si estaba tan pegada a el; y esto que estaba comenzando a sentir por Nivans no estaba bien, no ahora que se que tiene novia; por lo que decidí apartarme de el.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta Piers.

—Nada, solo... muchas gracias, por considerar lo mismo que Chris, es muy lindo por parte de ambos.

declare.

Piers tan solo asintió y continuamos. Después de que Nivans me acompañara hasta la entrada de mi departamento, me despedí de el. Ya por concluir esta noche decidí irme directamente a la cama.

13 de Junio del 2011.  
**[ **Sede B.S.A.A - Oficina de Chris R **].**

—Buenos días Capitán.

Salude.

—Hola Anna. —hablo Chris.

Quien se encontraba en su asiento y recargado sobre el escritorio. Por otro lado, Nivans estaba en el sofá, leyendo el periódico.

—Buenas Piers —enuncie al mismo tiempo que me dejaba caer en el sofá junto a él—. ¿Algo interesante?

—Hola Anna, y por el momento nada, salvo que el Capitán tiene una fuerte migraña. —responde el Teniente.

Al ver bien a Redfield, pintaba que tenía un rostro fatal.

—Eso se lo merece por pasarse de copas ayer. —aludí.

—En eso tienes razón. —menciona Piers.

Después, la secretaria de Chris, Alyson, cruzó la puerta con varios archivos en mano.

—Chris, necesito que llenes estos informes y después los pases a la base de datos en el ordenador —exigió Alyson, seguido dejo caer los informes sobre el escritorio—. Y es para ahora.

Tras advertirle al Capitán, la joven se marchó de la oficina.

—¿Justo ahora? no quiero saber nada; solo déjenme descansar. —Se quejaba Chris.

—Capitán, si no hubiera tomado de mas ayer, esto no estuviera sucediendo. —comenta Piers, al mismo tiempo que se pone de pie.

—Y no habría cantado como borracho en cantina. —mencione.

No pude evitar reírme, el recordar esa faceta del Capitán me hacía mucha gracia, 《¿quien diría que detrás de esa máscara tan imponente se encuentra un hombre enamorado?》.

—¡¿Que?! seguro estas mal, no hice eso —dice Chris, seguido volteo a ver a Piers—. ¿Verdad Nivans?

—Jajaja créame que si, no paraba de molestar a Jill. —confirme, mientras me ponía de pie junto a Piers.

—Hay chicos... ustedes deberían apoyarme, no me dejen hacer estupideces. —habla Redfield resignado.

—Chris, ¿hola? —Se escuchó fuera de la oficina.

—Si, adelante. —decreto el Capitán.

—Buenas, chicos —Saludo Jill—. Cariño, sabía que terminarías así, pero nunca me escuchas.

Al entrar, Valentine camino hacia nosotros, quedando junto a mi.

—Es justo lo que le estábamos diciendo a Chris, no es bueno que tome tanto. —añadí.

—¿Por que siempre las mujeres deben ser tan protectoras? —pregunta Piers.

—Gracias Nivans, al menos tu estas de mi lado. —comenta Chris.

—Porque los hombres son unos completos idiotas —replica Jill, haciendo ademán con su mano—. Quizá tu seas uno.

—Bueno, ya no importa, es lo menos —interrumpí—. El punto aquí es que, el Capitán no desea hacer ese informe.

—Anna, no es que no lo desee hacer, solo no me encuentro bien —dice Redfield—. Además, hay que seleccionar a los nuevos integrantes del equipo Alpha.

Anunciaba el Capitán, mientras se sobaba la sienes.

—¿Tan temprano y con tanto trabajo? —interroga Jill—. ¿Por que no se lo dejas a tu Teniente? puede ser Capitán por todo un día.

Valentine se dirigió hasta el Capitán y se colocó a sus espaldas, para iniciar dándole un masaje.

—Yo paso. —refirió Piers.

—¡Es cierto! Nivans, tu puedes seleccionar a los soldados —menciona Chris—. Decreto, que solo por hoy, serás el nuevo Capitán de la BSAA.

—Chris, no creo que esa sea la mejor idea. —interfiere Piers.

—¡Vamos Nivans! tengo plena confianza en ti, se que harás un gran trabajo —Animo Redfield—. Y para que no digas que soy malo, Anna te acompañará.

—Capitán, ¿está seguro de esto? quiero decir, ¿es permitido? —cuestione.

—Claro que si; Jill y yo fuimos unos de los que fundaron esta organización, así que no vemos el problema. —enunció Chris.

—¿Y qué hay del informe?—consulte.

—De eso si me encargare yo —replicó el Capitán—. Jill me ayudara con eso.

—Bien, entonces no veo problema alguno; vamos Piers, quiero decir, Capitán. —señale.

—Bien —dijo Nivans, haciendo énfasis en la palabra—, vamos.

**[** Pabellón Interior **].**

—Piers, ¿tienes problemas con Jill? —pregunte.

—No, es solo que, pienso que le da mucha libertad al Capitán. —protesta Nivans.

—¿Y quien eres, su padre? —cuestione— pero, si es sobre ayer, igual tu debiste detenerlo, ¿no lo crees?

—No, pero tienes razón sobre ayer, sabía que en su momento estaba mal y aun así no hice nada de mi parte. —declara Piers.

**[ **Pabellón Exterior **]**

—Piers, ¿que es exactamente el equipo Alpha? —pregunte.

—Los soldados de la BSAA están divididos en varios grupos, los cuales serían Alpha, Delta y así sucesivamente; Chris no tiene mucho de haber sido nombrado Capitán, así que está formando un equipo con los mejores soldados de la BSAA —fórmula Nivans—; por supuesto, entre ellos está tu Teniente favorito —destaca—. Y por eso estamos aquí ahorita, buscando a los nuevos integrantes.

—Bien, entonces ¿por donde iniciamos, señor Capitán?

pregunte risueña.

—Iremos a los dormitorios A-1 y 2; quizá ahí tengamos suerte —informo Piers—. Primero usted, señorita Teniente.

Nivans hizo un ademán con su mano, dando pase para encaminarme frente a él.

—Solo espero no encontrarme nada desagradable. —señale.

—Jajaja no te aseguro nada; toma, necesito que tu anotes el desempeño de cada cadete.

El joven risueño me entregó una lista que llevaba con él. Una vez frente al primer dormitorio, Piers prosiguió a entrar.

—¡Bien chicos, arriba! quiero dos filas, hoy inicia su verdadero entrenamiento —exigió Nivans—. Será mejor que no veas esto.

El nuevo Capitán me cubrió la vista con su mano y pude escuchar como los soldados se ponían de pie. Minutos después, Piers retiró su mano y los cadetes se encontraban posicionados frente a sus literas, tal como pidió Nivans, en dos filas.

Seguido, Piers dio media vuelta y abrió la puerta, dando el pase a mi y después él; los soldados nos siguieron detrás y el mayor les ordenó correr por la pista hasta nuevo aviso.

Continuamos con el siguiente dormitorio y Nivans hizo lo mismo, ordenando que corran.

—Esto de ser Capitán no está nada mal —menciona Piers—. Andando, apenas inicia lo bueno.

Piers me dio una palmada en el hombro y le seguí.


	5. La Chica Pelirroja

**Capítulo** **4.**

* * *

13 de Junio del 2011.

**[ **Sede B.S.A.A. - Gimnasio **]**

Después de someter a los reclutas a diversas demostración de talentos, nos encontrábamos en el gimnasio a la espera de nuevas órdenes por parte del Capitán Nivans.

—Bien Anna, hasta ahora ¿quienes han sido los mejores? —pregunta Piers.

—Los únicos, Alfonso Carl y Airhart Ben, señor —informe—. Ambos se han destacado bien en todas las pruebas; los dos sin especialidad alguna.

—¡Alfonso y Ben, paso al frente! —exigió Nivans. Ambos soldados acataron y se posicionaron frente a sus respectivos grupos— bienvenidos chicos, ahora forman parte del equipo Alpha.

Los nuevos miembros hicieron un saludo militar, mientras que los restantes regresaron a sus labores diarios.

—Muchas gracias Capitán, prometo no fallarle. —declaró Alfonso.

—Igual yo, señor. —hablo Airhart.

Tras la presentación, los cuatro nos encaminamos hacia la oficina del Capitán Redfield.

—Capitán, aquí están los nuevos integrantes del equipo —anuncia Piers—. Estos son sus expedientes.

—Gracias—aclara Chris, después de tomar los archivos—. Chicos, bienvenidos, se que harán un gran trabajo —comenta—. A partir de este momento, personalmente me encargare de su entrenamiento.

—Eh, ¿Anna, este es el mismo Chris Redfield? —cuestiona Ben, susurrando.

—Lastima-mente si, digamos que ayer se paso algo de copas. —aclare.

Ben estaba en lo cierto, siquiera parecía el Chris de siempre, aún tiene una pinta fatal, se puede notar la terrible resaca que carga «esto de tomar alcohol no le sienta bien».

—¡Hey! ¿que tanto se secretean? —interroga Redfield.

—¡Nada, señor! —replica Airhart.

—¿Y Jill? —pregunta Nivans.

—Tenía asuntos que resolver. —indica el Capitán.

—Chris, tu hermana se encuentra aquí, haré que suba. —anuncio Alyson por el teléfono.

—Mierda, era lo único que me falta, que Claire me mirara así. —protesto Chris.

—Tome, las robe de enfermería —hable, mientras le entregaba unas pastillas Redfield— ¿Tiene una hermana? —pregunte.

—Gracias Anna, y si, mi hermana menor —replica el Capitán—. Por favor díganle que me fui.

—Eso no será necesario hermanito —interrumpió una joven, quien entró de golpe a la oficina.

—Hola, Claire. —saludo Chris con pesar.

—¿De nuevo ebrio?—interroga la pelirroja— eso algún día será tu peor enemigo.

—Ya lo se Claire, no tienes que comportarte como una madre sobreprotectora. —refiere el Redfield.

—Pues en veces lo ameritas —manifiesta—. Hola chicos, un gusto, soy Claire Redfield, hermana de este bobo. —saluda, señalando a Chris.

—Un gusto, soy Ben. —estrecho la mano de la Redfield.

—Oye, ¿y tienes novio? —pregunta Carl.

—¡Hey! ¡que es mi hermana con quien hablas! ¡mas respeto! —demanda Chris.

—Jajaja si tengo, lo siento —declara Claire—. Tu debes ser el Teniente Nivans, ¿cierto? —comenta dirigiéndose a Piers.

—Si señorita, Piers Nivans, un gusto. —replica, estrechando la mano de la pelirroja.

—Mi hermano me ha contado sobre ti; gracias por cuidar de él. —expresa Claire—. ¿Qué les parece si vamos a comer? yo invito.

—No te tomes las molestias hermanita, yo pago. —interfiere Chris.

Después de un pequeño debate sobre a cuál restaurante asistir, escogieron uno un poco retirado de la base.

**[ **Restaurante **].**

Por desgracia Jill no pudo acompañarnos, informo que tenia bastante trabajo que hacer; el resto nos encontrábamos comiendo y parloteamos para pasar el rato.

—Entonces, ¿Piers es más joven que nosotros y ya es Teniente? —curiosea Carl.

—Así es. —respondí.

—Para que sepas que la edad no importa —refiere Ben—. Oye Anna, ¿qué haces tú exactamente? porque estas en el equipo, ¿no? —interroga.

—Realmente no lo se, creo solo soy un operativo más.—referí.

—Claro que lo está—interrumpe Chris—. Y estoy seguro que te convertirías en una de mis mejores especialistas.

Realmente no estaba segura si el Capitán Redfield estaba en lo cierto, lo comprobaría el momento en el cual llegará mi primera misión.

Por parte de Piers, se notaba que la estaba pasando bien con Claire, ambos no dejaban de reír, por más que dijera que no, me molestaba verlos de ese modo, parecían una pareja de verdad y a decir, una muy linda.

**[** Sede B.S.A.A **].**

No tardamos mucho para regresar a la sede, aún teníamos entrenamiento por delante; lo bueno sería que el Capitán no estaría sobre mi todo el día, ahora se encontraban Carl y Ben. Al llegar, Claire se despidió, nosotros igual para después continuar con nuestros labores.

—Nivans, parece que te la pasaste muy bien con Claire. —referí.

—Jajaja si Wright, ¿por que? ¿celosa? —curiosea Piers.

—¿Que? no, para nada; ni que estuvieras tan bien. —señale.

—Claro; vamos, aún hay trabajo por hacer. —menciona Nivans.

22 de Junio del 2011.

**[** Calles de Nueva York **].**

Este día no pudo haber sido peor; en primera desperté tarde y eso conllevo a quedarme atascada en el tráfico de la ciudad, el Capitán termino regañandome por eso; segunda, Piers descansaba hoy, así que no le vi en todo el día; por último, en el trabajo hubo demasiadas personas para ser entre semana y un cliente fatal me tiró comida encima de la ropa; eso me lleva a encontrarme ahora en mitad de la noche con mi auto descompuesto.

《¿Que no me puede salir algo bien hoy?》aún quedaba retirado del edificio donde vivo, ningún taxi pasaba por esta calle desierta. Solo me quedaba una opción, caminar; aunque seria mucho, es mejor que esperar a que un milagro suceda.

Al menos la noche esta agradable, el cielo despejado y el lugar tranquilo;《eso me recuerda, hoy es la fiesta de TerraSave, Piers fue invitado y quizá por es no fue para nada a la BSAA, maldito, ve a una chica linda y tan pronto como puede va tras ella; y ahí voy de nuevo... debo dejar esos pensamientos tan celosos. Anna, grábate en la mente, NIVANS NO ES TUYO, y de nadie. Eso sonó tan posesivo, ¿que clase de chica soy?》

Detrás mio escuche que un auto se acercaba, gire mi vista y no era solo uno, eran tres en total; todos iban a una alta velocidad. Enseguida los autos se dirigieron hasta mi y frenaron bruscamente, bajando de ellos inmediatamente unas personas vestidas con trajes negros.

—¿Que quieren? —cuestione.

Mantenía una mano frente a mi vista, las luces de los autos me encandilaban, las personas eran apenas visibles.

—Tras ella. —ordenaron.

¿Que mierda era esto? pero se que nada bueno. Sentí como me tomaron de mi brazo y reaccione con un golpe, vi como otros hombres se acercaron, pero corrí tratando de esquivarlos, algunos casi lograban sujetarme, pero los remataba con alguna táctica de defensa.

No comprendía ni un poco lo que sucedía, lo que si, tenía que correr, lo más que pudiera y sin parar. Trataba de perderles entrando a algunos callejones, pero me seguían varios de ellos, era difícil; no tenía conmigo el arma《genial, la deje en el auto, que gran inteligencia la tuya Anna.

Mi corazón latía demasiado, no sabia que hacer en estos casos, jamás pase algo similar ¡solo quiero que esto termine! ¡¿que mierda se supone que haga?! no me entrenaron para esto, no se supone que las cosas deban ser así.》

No pare de correr hasta llegar a una avenida principal, hasta que logre divisar a un auto que estaba pasando por ahí.

—¡Alto!—grité— ¡Ayúdenme por-favor!

El auto frenó en seco, a centímetros de mi, las luces no me dejaban observar quien se encontraba a bordo, hasta que el conductor bajó del auto rápidamente.

—¿Anna?—pregunta un hombre—¿que sucede? —La voz de aquella persona me resultaba familiar.

—¡¿Piers?! —cuestione— ¡debes ayudarme, unos hombres me están siguiendo!

—¡¿Que?! ¡¿quienes?! —demanda. Del callejón por donde llegue, salieron los hombres de traje, y comenzaron a disparar hacia Nivans y a mi— ¡mierda, sube Anna! —Aborde en la parte trasera del auto; en cuanto lo hice, Piers acelero lo mas rápido que pudo para escapar de ellos—. De acuerdo, ¡¿rayos que fue eso?! ¿por que te seguían?

—No tengo ni idea, simplemente me acorralaron. —balbucee; mi voz se entrecortaba; sentía tanto alivio de haberme topado con el, fue tanta mi suerte.

—¡¿Y como?! ¿que ibas sola por la calle? —cuestiona Piers.

—Si—dije sollozando— mi auto se descompuso, después llegaron ellos.

—Tranquila, te llevare a casa.

Escuchamos como un auto salió derrapando detrás de nosotros, eran ellos. El auto aceleraba cada vez más, por lo que Nivans hizo lo mismo, tratando de perderles.


	6. Una Noche Turbia

**Capítulo 5.**

* * *

—Escucha, trata de llegar al frente —menciona Piers—, en la guantera tengo un arma, tómala.

—Pero, ¿seguro está bien usarla? —cuestione.

—¡Solo hazlo Anna!

Acate sus órdenes; me pase al lado del copiloto y de la guantera tome su arma. El auto enemigo se acercaba cada vez más, así que mi única opción era tratar de disparar-les para frenarlos. Piers daba vueltas en algunas calles para perderles de vista, mientras yo me deshacía de los que tenía a mi alcance.

A la lejanía podía escuchar las sirenas de los policías, seguro ya habían escuchado de los disparos que estaba efectuando; la verdad prefería que nos detuviera la ley, a irnos con estas personas.

—¡Anna, entra! —grito Piers.

Lo hice tan rápido como pude, seguido Nivans dobló en una esquina, entramos de nuevo a otra avenida principal, pero estaba vez estaba más al centro de la ciudad y esta era más transcurrida, por lo que había más autos. Piers avanzó hasta mezclarse con los demás y asegurarse de que los malos nos perdieran.

Por suerte funciono, ya no estaban tras nosotros. Aun continuaba con la adrenalina en mi cuerpo, deseaba no volver a tener una situación igual.

—Eso estuvo cercas. —comente.

—¿Estas bien?

—Si, me alegra tanto haberte encontrado. —referí.

El joven Teniente avanzo hasta llegar a un estacionamiento privado y ahí dejo el auto.

—Será mejor tomar un taxi a casa, seguro estarán buscando el auto —formuló Piers. Tenía razón, lo habían visto y ahora su auto se encontraba repleto de marcas de balas, ¿cómo explicaría eso? peor aún, tendría que trabajar extra para compensarse-lo. Nivans tomo sus cosas del auto y se aseguro de no dejar rastro alguno—. Vamos.

Piers me tomo de la mano para irme junto a él; así salimos del estacionamiento, con las manos tomadas, 《ahora que es peor, ¿la adrenalina por la persecución o este momento? sentía casi lo mismo; me gusta Piers, tanto que me hace ponerme de esta manera》. Lo admiraba, se encontraba de pie esperando a tomar un taxi, tenía esa expresión tan suya, sería. Odio que sea tan guapo.

Cuando por fin encontró un taxi, me hizo subir al asiento trasero y después abordó el, junto a mi. Ya dentro le indico la dirección a seguir al conductor. El resto del camino estuvo en completo silencio, un momento incómodo, una pésima noche.

**[ **Edificio Residencial **].**

Piers se encontraba pagando al taxista mientras yo me encaminaba a la entrada.

—¡Señorita Wright! —hablaron.

Al voltear, se acercaba Walt, el guardia de seguridad.

—Señor Walt, ¿que sucede? —pregunte.

—Unos hombres acaban de salir de su departamento, parecían estar buscando algo —informa—¿quiere que llame a la policía?

《Rayos, sabían donde vivía, esto se tornaba muy peligroso》

—No, descuide, ya solucione ese problema. —comente.

El guardia asintió y se marchó.

—¿Que sucede, Anna? —pregunta Piers, quien llegó detrás.

—Estuvieron aquí.—dije angustiada.

Inmediatamente nos dirigimos a mi departamento. Tal como informó Walt, mi puerta estaba tirada y el lugar hecho un desastre. Tras revisarlo, tome solo lo necesario, era arriesgado quedarse aquí.

—Listo, ya hable con el Capitán, pasará por nosotros a mi departamento. —anuncia Piers.

—¡¿Que?! ¿por que vendrá? —cuestione.

—Anna, todo esto es muy peligroso, quizá alguien se encuentre observándonos o escuchando en este momento, ni-siquiera en mi departamento estarás a salvo —formuló—. Y por lo que sabes, van tras de ti.

—Esta bien, vamos. —manifesté.

Acompañe a Piers hasta su departamento y ambos nos aseguramos de estar a salvos; al terminar pude descansar un poco. El lugar se encontraba a oscuras para no llamar la atención de nadie. Observaba como Nivans caminaba por su depa de un lugar a otro.

—¿Qué tanto haces? —curiosee.

—Solo llevo unas cosas, por si a caso.

—Soy Chris. —hablaron detrás de la puerta. Piers se encaminó y dejó entrar al Capitán—¿Están bien? ¿que sucedió?—interroga.

Redfield entró a paso apresurado, mientras revisaba el departamento.

—No es bueno hablar aquí Capitán, saben donde vive Anna. —argumento Nivans.

—De acuerdo, andando. —declaro Chris.

Durante el viaje, Piers y yo le relatamos a Redfield lo sucedido hasta el momento.

**[** Casa de Chris R **].**

—Anna, ¿tienes algún enemigo? —pregunta Redfield— ¿o sabes de alguien que desee atentar contra ti?

—No que yo recuerde. —respondí.

—Esto es muy peligroso —declara—. Lo mejor es que pasen unos días aquí.

—¡¿Que?! ¿estas loco? —proteste— perdona, pero no puedo hacer eso, Chris.

—No esta en debate Anna, le prometí a tu padre protegerte.

—Es cierto Anna, es lo mejor. —indica Piers.

Más tarde, esa misma noche.

Después de por fin bañarme, ya que la comida en mi ropa y el olor a sudor no eran nada agradables en mi; el Capitán preparó el sofá donde dormiría, Piers me haría compañía y guardia en caso de algo. La verdad era algo incomodo el tener que dormir aquí, jamás me esperé algo similar, pero se lo agradecía; mi vida corría peligro y ambos hombres fueron tan lindos conmigo al querer protegerme

—¿Todo bien? —pregunta Nivans.

—Si, eso creo —respondí—. A decir verdad, tengo miedo.

—Es normal, pero no te preocupes, para eso estoy yo aquí, no dejare que te suceda nada —declara— bueno, el Capitán y yo.

—Gracias, Piers —exprese, mientras colocaba mi mano sobre el hombro de Piers—. Enserio, me salvaste la vida en esa carretera.

El Teniente bajó su mirada por unos segundos, dejando escapar una leve risa, y después volvió su vista hacia mi.

—No hice nada que tu no hubieras hecho por mi. —declara. Seguido me dedica una sonrisa, una tan linda que juraría podría besarle aquí mismo—. Ahora trata descansar, mañana hay entrenamiento.

Le regrese el gesto y me recosté en el sofá, para después dormir; Piers se dejó caer junto al sofá, en el suelo, posicionándose junto a mi. No negaría que me encantaba tenerlo a mi lado en estos momentos, su presencia me daba más seguridad, pero al mismo tiempo nervio, el joven que me gusta estará observándome mientras duermo, eso sería peor que una película de terror.

23 de Junio del 2011.

El Capitán me despertó esa mañana; aún por lo sucedido, tenía entrenamiento; eso y que no me podría despegar de Chris durante el día entero.

—¿Qué es esto? —demande. Piers había dejado sobre mi un pequeño aparato.

—Un GPS.—responde Nivans.

—¿Y por qué he de querer uno? —cuestione.

—No es de que si quieras o no, es necesario —replica—. Lo llevaras contigo todo el día.

—¿Ahora quien te crees, mi padre? —interrogue—. Capitán, ¿es necesario esto?

—¡Si, Anna! —grita Chris— Piers, dale el arma también

Estos dos eran increíbles, se tomaban muy enserio lo de cuidarme; si ellos se comportaban de esta manera, no quiero imaginar a mi padre, seguro ya estaría en un vuelo de regreso.

**[ **BSAA \- Pabellón Exterior **].**

Hoy no podía concentrarme, el hecho ocurrido anoche me tenía pensativa; aun no lograba comprender el porque alguien quisiera hacerme daño.

Tan solo me encontraba en una banca, frente a los campos de entrenamiento.

—¡Hey, Anna! —habla Nivans, quien se acercaba hacia mi— ¿todo bien? —pregunta posando su mano sobre mi hombro.

—Si, descuida. —respondí.

—¿Segura? te veo distraída, ¿es por lo de ayer? —interroga, al mismo tiempo que se limpia el sudor de la frente con una toalla.

—Me conoces Piers, pero tranquilo, de verdad estoy bien. —replique.

—Te creeré —señala—. Aun así, sabes que el Capitán y yo estamos para cuidarte.

—Ya lo se, no lo dejas de decir —aludí. Nivans hizo un movimiento rápido y me abrazo— ¡Piers! ¡hazte a un lado, estas todo sudado! —exigí mientras intentaba zafarme de su abrazo.

La verdad era que no me molestaba, podría quedarme así incluso si el estaba sudado; el sudor le hacia tener mas ese aroma tan varonil.

—Jajaja ya ya, amargada. —mencionó, al tiempo que se separaba.

—Así que ahora nos llevamos así, ¿eh? —comente.

—Yo me voy, tengo mucho por entrenar.

—¡Anna, Piers! —interrumpió Chris— ¡vengan, ahora!

Se pudo escuchar al Capitán muy molesto; me encontraba algo preocupada, sinceramente no sabía qué significaba eso. Piers sin decir nada corrió hacia Redfield lo más rápido que pudo, así que lo imite. Al llegar junto a Chris iba a un paso apresurado; nos dirigimos hacia el segundo piso, en un aula de conferencia.

El Capitán tenía un rostro malhumorado, su mirada era casi asesina. Al entrar en el aula, varias personas se encontraban ahí, una de ellas era Jill, después de ella, estaba un hombre robusto, quien se encontraba dando vueltas por todo el lugar. Sentados se encontraban dos personas con trajes. Seguido el Chris, Piers y yo tomamos asiento.

—Bien; llevare a mi mejor equipo a la Isla, para buscar a los agentes. —informa el Capitán.

—Chris, déjame ir contigo ¡estamos hablan de mi hija! ¡dios sabe que le pueda suceder! —manifestó con angustia el hombre robusto.

—¡Y de mi hermana, Barry! —contradice Chris, colocándose de pie, golpeando la mesa con sus manos.

Esto hizo que me sobresaltara un poco, no comprendía del todo lo que estaba pasando, 《¿algo le sucedió a la hermana del Capitán?》.

—¡Chicos! por favor, tengan mas respeto, ¿quieren? —interfirió Jill, quien al igual que Chris, se puso de pie.

—¿Crees que no se como te sientes? yo me encargare de este asunto, prometo traerte a tu hija de vuelta—dice Chris irritado, tratando de convencer a Barry —. Señores, ocupó la lista de las personas a quienes se llevaron.—demanda.

Los agentes sacaron de un portafolio una hoja, para después entregarla al Capitán, la observo y seguido la paso a Piers y a mi.

¡¿Claire Redfield?! ahora el rostro de Chris cobrará sentido; su hermana se encontraba desaparecida, y no solo eso, había sido secuestrada. Los hombres que se encontraban en el aula, eran asesores de TerraSave, quienes nos comentaron lo sucedido la noche anterior; durante una celebración de dicha organización, unas personas ingresaron por la fuerza a las instalaciones, secuestrando a las personas de la lista.


	7. Primera Misión

**Capítulo** **6.**

* * *

**[** Sala de Conferencias **]**

TerraSave creen que estas personas puedan ser terroristas como el grupo Veltro, así que requerían la ayuda de la B.S.A.A para la búsqueda de los agentes.

—¿Qué significan los nombres tachados en la lista? —pregunta Redfield.

—Aún no lo sabemos —respondió un hombre de TerraSave—. No figuran con ningunos de nuestros agentes.

«Esto era extraño, pero ¿un secuestro la misma noche y hora en la que atentaron contra mi? quiero pensar que tan solo es una coincidencia, yo no tengo nada que ver con esta organización».

Durante la charla, estos llegaron a un acuerdo; TerraSave dejaría a cargo al Capitán Redfield en la búsqueda de los agentes, ya que no sabían a que se estaban enfrentando y prefería no sacrificar a más integrantes de su organización, puesto que esta no se especializan en combate.

**[ **Oficina de Chris Redfield **].**

—Anna, esta será tu primera misión. —hablo Chris mientras se dirigía a su computadora y comenzaba a teclear.

—Chris, realmente no se si aún este lista para ésto. —balbucee.

—Lo estás; ésto venía como parte de tú entrenamiento; no bromeaba cuando decía que ahora eres parte del equipo Alpha —reitera—. Teniente Nivans, lleve a la señorita Wright a la armería, necesitamos que se equipen lo más pronto, saldremos en unos minutos.

No creía lo que Redfield me estaba diciendo, «¿yo? ¿en una misión? ni siquiera tengo un mes de entrenamiento, ¡está completamente loco!».

—Capitán, con su permiso, creo que no estás siendo justo con Anna, —interfiere Piers— sabes perfectamente que es su primera misión y no sabe a qué nos enfrentamos, las palabras que le das no son tan alentadoras.

—Es cierto —razona Chris—. Perdona Anna, es solo que, esto es estresante para mi y deseo que partamos ya. —comenta mientras se recarga en su asiento y se sobaba las sienes.

—Ya... tan solo tengo nervios, por lo de ayer, ¿usted cree que esto esté relacionado? —pregunte.

—No lo descartaria, también me es extraño la coincidencia —fórmula Redfield—. Se que tu puedes hacer esto, no estarás sola en ningún momento, eres muy buen soldado.

—Entiendo Capitán, muchas gracias; haré lo mejor que pueda.

No pude evitar sonrojarme un poco por el halago de Chris.

—Una última cosa, ¿podrías buscar a Ben y Carl?

—Claro.

Comprendía a Redfield, estaba preocupado por lo que le fuera a pasar a su hermana, ¿y quien no lo estaría? si estás en riesgo de perder a quien más quieres. Más aún, era increíble como Piers podía hacer que el Capitán entrara en razón.

Nivans le asintió al Capitán, para después salir de la oficina.

—¿Mejor? —pregunta el Teniente.

—Si, creo, muchas gracias Piers, no se que haria sin ti. —sonreí.

Nivans me regreso el gesto, una gran sonrisa, una amplia que lo hacía ver como un ángel, uno jodidamente hermoso; podría quedarme mirándole todo el día y jamás me cansaría y junto a su traje de militar, juró un día terminaré cayendo rendida a sus pies.

—Bien, te veo en un rato.

Me dio una palmada en el hombro y se retiró. Yo me encaminé hacia el área de entrenamiento para buscar a los chicos; quienes para mi suerte, se encontraban entrenando juntos.

—¡Hey, chicos! —vocifere.

Ambos voltearon y al verme saludaron, con una amplia sonrisa.

—¡Que tal, Anna! —hablo Carl animado.

Corrí hacia ellos.

—¿Ustedes siempre están juntos? —curiosee.

—Se puede decir que si, nos conocemos de hace años. —declara Ben.

—Entonces fue una suerte que el Teniente Nivans los seleccionará a ambos —comenté—. Se me olvidaba, el Capitán los requiere en su oficina.

—Si, gracias Anna, vamos en seguida. —menciona Airhart.

Me despedí y me encaminé hasta la armería. Una vez ahí, busqué mi uniforme; cuando note que Piers cruzó la puerta y tenía el torso al descubierto.

—¡E-estás desnudo! —exclame sonrojada.

—Bueno, tengo pantalón, así que prácticamente no lo estoy. —enuncia Nivans.

—C-cierto. —balbucee con la mirada baja—Oye, Piers; tengo una duda.

Me encontraba completamente sonrojada, jamás imaginé llegar a ver a Piers desnudo, oh sin playera. Estaba nerviosa, ¿como se supone que actúe en esta situación?. Nivans se dirigió a su casillero y yo me dispuse a cambiarme.

—¿Si?

—Ayer, ¿qué hacías conduciendo el auto? me refiero, ¿no estabas en la reunión con Claire?.

—Si y no —responde—. La cosa esque al final, el Capitán no pudo asistir, así que fui yo solo, después de un rato me aburrí y decidí regresar a casa.

Me quite la sudadera que llevaba puesta para el entrenamiento; pero por estar distraída, al quitarme la sudadera, también me retire la blusa y termine quedando en brasier.

—¡Oh rayos! —dije alarmada.

Gire a ver a Piers y este me estaba observando; podía notar un sonrojo en su rostro, al tiempo que se miraba sorprendido.

«Mierda, ahora los dos estamos sin playera, ¡¿qué rayos pasa conmigo?! ¡por qué soy tan descuidada!» .

Nivans inmediatamente regresó su vista hacia el casillero, pero paralizado, sin hacer nada. Trate de retirar mi blusa de la sudadera, cuando pude escuchar voces acercándose; realmente era una suerte que solo nosotros dos nos encontráramos en la armería.

—Jajaja si, estoy seguro que es pan comido. —comentaban.

Me quedaba poco tiempo, estaba tan nerviosa porque no fuera descubierta, que mi manos comenzaban a temblar; hasta que por fin retire la blusa. Pero ya podía escuchar a las personas entrar al lugar. En un movimiento brusco, el Teniente me sujetó del brazo y me atrajo hacia el; me posiciono detrás de la puerta de su casillero, cubriéndome con su cuerpo.

Todo paso tan lento; el tomarme de la mano, llevarme hacia el, y su pecho frente a mi. El corazón me latía demasiado rápido, sabía que Piers podía sentir mi respiración acelerada sobre sus pectorales; tenía mi rostro agachado, yo muy apenas llegaba a su cuello, «mierda, tengo que controlarme» recapacite.

Al verlo bien, el pecho de Nivans tenía pequeñas marcas, parecían ser rasguños o cortes, de algún arma filosa, también tenía otros en forma circulares, ¿podrían ser de balas?.

—Ponte la blusa —susurro—. ¡Chicos!

—Hola Teniente —habló Carl—. El Capitán nos incluyo en esta misión, venimos a equipar-nos.

—Si... solo ocupo que se queden ahí un momento. —demandó Piers.

Casi como un imán para mi, llevé mi mano hasta el pecho del joven, y con delicadeza toque algunas marcas que tenía sobre el.

—Claro Teniente, ¿todo bien? —pregunta Alfonso.

Nivans volteó hacia mí, a lo que yo también le observe. Los segundos se volvieron horas, al menos eso sentía; reaccione y me puse la blusa lo más rápido que pude.

—Teniente, ¿se encuentra bien? esta muy rojo. —comentó Ben.

«¡¿Qué?! ¿tan sonrojado estaba Nivans? sólo le hago pasar malos momentos» . Salí lentamente detrás de Piers, tratando de ocultar mi rostro que estaba completamente rojo.

—¡OH! ¡Teniente, que guardado se lo tenía! —refiere Carl asombrado.

—No es lo creen chicos, ya cálmense. —ordena Piers.

—Jajaja si Nivans, lo que digas —enuncia Alfonso—. Ya decía yo que entre ustedes había algo.

—Más respeto soldado, estás haciendo falsas acusaciones hacia tu compañera y Teniente. —réplica Piers.

—Esperaré afuera. —declare.

Salí lo más rápido de la habitación, tratando de ignorar los comentarios hechos por mis compañeros, «pero, ¿entre Piers y yo hay algo? ¿dábamos esas sensaciones? quizá hasta piensan que somos pareja. No puedo creer como esta semana ha dado tremendos giros; no cabe duda que la vida da muchas sorpresas» reflexione.

Después de pasar alrededor de diez minutos, Piers salió de la habitación.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —consulta Nivans—. Tranquila, ya hable con los chicos y no dirán nada.

«¿No comentarán nada? me hace sentir como si hubiéramos hecho algo malo» sopense.

—D-descuida, todo esta bien.

Trataba de evitar ver a Piers a los ojos, me daba pena el sólo recordar cómo toque su pecho; tras responderle, le di la vuelta y entré rápidamente a la armería.

—Andando. —habló Chris, quien iba llegando.

No nos equipamos armas algunas; sólo salimos de al estacionamiento y abordamos los vehículos.

**[ **Durante en Viajé **].**

—Capitán, ¿hacía donde vamos? —interrogue.

—A un aeropuerto; el lugar de nuestro destino se encuentra en Rusia. —informa Redfield.

Al parecer TerraSave nos ayudaría con el viaje; para ser más rápida nuestra llegada, otorgó al equipo un Jet privado.

Todos llegamos al aeropuerto y abordamos el Jet. Al ingresar, como de esperarse era muy lujoso, así que cada uno podía seleccionar su lugar; a parte este contaba con aeromozas para atendernos.

El Capitán se dirigió a la cabina, anunciando que el estaría de co-piloto. Solo tome asiento y me quede a la espera de algunas órdenes.

—Hey, ¿esta libre? —pregunta Piers, señalando un asiento frente a mi.

—Claro. —replique.

El Teniente se dejó caer sobre el lugar, mientras que yo observaba por la ventana.

—Oye, perdona si te molesto lo de hace rato, no fue intencional —habla el Teniente, al tiempo que se acercaba a la ventana y ambos observábamos el paisaje —. Lo hice para que no te vieran en esa situación.

Piers a-fino su garganta, pude notar cierto nerviosismo en él; creo hasta yo me siento así, el recordar ese momento tan solo me hacia sonrojar.

—N-no importa, me salvaste —declare nerviosa— de nuevo; gracias.

Nivans sonrió un poco y se recargo en su asiento, después cerró los ojos. Al parecer logró quedarse dormido, algo sumamente hermoso; aunque no podía estarle viendo tan obviamente, si los chicos ya pensaban que entre el Teniente y yo hay algo, con esto quizá lo confirmen.


	8. Momento Inoportuno

**Capítulo 7.**

* * *

**China** \- **Beijing** **(**Asia Oriental**).**

23 de Junio del 2011.

Al llegar, ya pasaba de medio día; los vehículos nos esperaban, así que abordamos y nos dirigimos hacía la sede de la B.S.A.A.

**[ **B.S.A.A. Lejano Oriente **].**

Ya en el lugar, tuvimos que esperar, ya que aún no sabían exactamente dónde se encontraba el lugar donde yacían los agentes secuestrados de TerraSave.

—¡¿Cómo es qué aún no lo saben?! ¡ya es más de media día! ¡el tiempo es crucial! —protesto Chris.

—Capitán, lo sentimos, pero la ubicación está codificada, nos tomará un tiempo descifrar-la. —argumentaban.

No había otra alternativa, solo nos quedaba esperar, esperar y ver que sucedería; sabía que Chris estaría siendo atormentado por el que será de su hermana, pero no había nada que pudiéramos hacer.

Tuve que llamar a mi trabajo y avisar de mi ausencia estos días «solo espero aun tener empleo regresando». Ahora me encontraba caminando por la organización, esta era parecida a la sede de América. Camine hasta un pequeño jardín que tenían a las a fueras.

—¡Hola! ¿cómo te va? —consulta Piers, quien iba llegando.

—Hola; bien, supongo —camine hasta tomar lugar en una banca, la cual estaba posicionada frente a una gran área de flores—Oye, ¿cómo es qué eres tan amigo de Chris?.

—¿Por qué? ¿tiene algo de malo? —curiosea el teniente.

—No, para nada; lo menciono porque él confía plenamente en ti argumente—. Es genial una amistad así.

—Lo conocí hace un año, en una misión en España —menciona Piers—. Des-obedecí unas órdenes, para salvar a mi compañero y a una niña; pero todo salió mal, solo sobrevivió la niña, y yo—Nivans hizo una pequeña pausa en esa última parte, con su rostro cabizbajo—. El Capitán Redfield, fue quien me salvo.

«Pobre chico, tener que ver a sus compañeros caer. Al menos de esto consiguió un gran amigo, y de esto podría saber que Piers no está aquí sólo por el deber, si no por su gran corazón, para ayudar a los demás» considere.

—Lo siento —exprese— pero ve el lado bueno, si lograste salvar a alguien, seguro la muerte de tu compañero no fue en vano.

Pose mi mano en el hombro de Nivans; el me sonrió y llevó la suya colocando-la sobre la mía; después giró su vista sobre el hermoso paisaje que daba el campo de rosas.

«No estaba segura de que pensar sobre todo esto; aun me daba pena verlo por lo sucedido anteriormente, pero sabía que no lo hizo a propósito, tan solo fue un buen compañero. Eso no evitaba aquellas sentimientos que me causaba, el que mi corazón se acelerará al contacto con su piel» pensé, con mi rostro sonrojado.

—La marca de bala que... tocaste, me la hicieron en aquella misión. —aclara el teniente.

«Rayos, lo único que deseaba no tocará era eso; pensé lo dejaría pasar, muero de la vergüenza por ese hecho, ¡tragame tierra!» cavile apenada.

Tras el comentario de Piers, retire inmediatamente mi mano, haciendo que el joven apuesto me observará con cierta confusión.

—Perdona por eso. —articule.

Me puse de pie, di media vuelta y me fui con paso apresurado; lo que ahora no quería, es que notará el sonrojó por toda mi cara, enserio odio eso de mi.

La noche se hizo presente y nos dirigimos a dormir, por suerte todas las sedes contaban con dormitorios, solo tuvimos que pedir un cambio prestado.

24 de Junio del 2011.

**[ **Dormitorios **]**.

Ya era de madrugada; esperaba que tuvieran algo de información acerca del paradero de Claire. Así que me puse de pie y me dirigí a las regaderas. Después de ducharme fui en busca de Chris.

**[** Sala de Operaciones **].**

—Buenos días. —comenté.

—Buenos, Anna. —saludo Chris, quien se encontraba frente a un monitor.

Piers también estaba ahí, pero el estaba en una silla, recostado con un libro sobre su rostro.

—¿Está dormido? —consulte señalando al teniente.

—Ah si, es que el pobre no ha dormido bien desde tu incidente —informa Redfield—. Se desveló toda la noche cuidándote en mi apartamento y hoy ayudando aquí.

«¿Cuidándome? no tenía ni la menor idea de eso; y yo evitando a Piers, cuando lo único que hacía era cuidar de mí desde un inició; soy una terrible persona» reflexione con asombro. Ahora entendía porque estuvo dormido todo el camino aquí.

El Capitán tomó un folder y se lo arrojó a Nivans, haciendo que cayera de la silla.

—¿Qué sucede, Capitán? —cuestiona Piers poniéndose de pie lo más rápido posible.

—Ya es de día, haz algo productivo.

El teniente se encaminó a la salida, para desaparecer detrás de la puerta.

—¿Ya ha encontrado algo? —curiosee.

—No, nada —responde Chris afligido, seguido se recarga en la silla y suspira— ¿tienes hambre? vamos al comedor, adelantate.

Le asentí y tomé camino, ahí me encontré con el resto del equipo; después de unos minutos llegó Chris.

—¡Capitán! ¡encontramos la posición! —vocearon.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras, todos dejamos el comedor para ir corriendo a la sala de operaciones.

—Un agente de gobierno nos proporcionó la información. —comenta el investigador.

—¿De gobierno? ¿tienes nombre de quien fue? —interroga el Capitán.

—Si, su nombre es Leon Kennedy. —mencionó.

Chris se detuvo por unos segundos, con el rostro un tanto sorprendido. Después siguió y llegamos hasta la sala, donde Redfield recibió la localización.

Seguido nos dirigimos hacía la armería; todos nos equipamos. Tratamos de que todo fuera lo más rápido posible, para poder avanzar hacia la azotea. Una vez ahí, estaba un helicóptero.

De él descendió una mujer; era esbelta, de cabello negro, ondulado y largo, muy bien cuidado; me atrevía a decir que esa joven me daba envidia, parecía modelo; su tez era blanca, casi pálida, con buenos atributos; hasta para caminar tenía su gracia, ladeaba un poco sus caderas, casi como un imán para hombres.

—Cierra esa boca Piers, podrían entrar moscas. —formuló la joven, mientras hacía su cabello hacía atrás.

—Nunca cambias Sophie. —comenta Nivans con una sonrisa burlona.

—Un gusto verte de nuevo, Home —expresó Redfield, cruzándose de brazos— ¿qué te trae por acá?

«¡¿Está chica es Sophie?! ¿la misma que me había mencionado el Capitán? estoy jodida. ¿cómo puedo competir contra eso? ella es demasiado hermosa, mucho más que yo, eso es seguro; es mas, ¿cómo puedo pensar en hacer competencia con una chica que Piers eligió? era más que obvio que debía ser una modelo» reflexioné.

—Estaba de paso, escuche que estaban aquí, y quizá pasar a saludar —informó Home— ¿les molesta si los acompañó?

—No tengo problema alguno, la ayuda siempre es bien recibida —menciona Chris—. Vayan subiendo. —ordenó.

Mis compañeros se despidieron del Capitán con un saludo militar, a lo que yo imite, para después ir hacía el helicóptero. Ya dentro, Nivans se encargó de revisar el lugar.

—Capitán, todo listo para el despegue —informa Piers.

Después de que el Capitán llegará y me indicara mi lugar, tomé asiento; Chris estaría de piloto junto a Ben. Piers tomó lugar a mi derecha; inicie a sentirme nerviosa, de tantos lugares que habían, Nivans tuvo que posicionarse junto a mi. Frente a nosotros se encontraban Sophie y Carl.

Al parecer íbamos en dirección hacía una Isla, dónde fue la última señal que tuvieron de los agentes de TerraSave. Chris tan solo debía disponer de su mejor equipo, ya que no se sabria que encontraríamos ahí, soldados, zombies o en último caso... una B.O.W. El Capitán nos dijo que los últimos dos, fue con lo que se topó la primera vez que secuestraron a su hermana y llevaron a una isla.

—Capitán, yo creo que si su hermana quiere unas vacaciones, debería ir a otra clase de islas jajaja. —menciona Carl.

—No creo que ese "chiste" sea el más indicado para está situación. —Le reprime Piers, con la vista fija en el techo, descansando.

—¿Pero si estar a solas con la señorita Wright? —cuestiona Alfonso.

Al pronunciar aquellas palabras, me estremecí y mis ojos se abrieron al par, «¡¿creí qué no dirían nada?! ¿cómo se supone que le explique a Redfield esto?».

—¡¿QUÉ?! —vociferó Sophie.

—¡Cadete! ¡¿en qué habíamos quedado?! ¡más respetó! —demandó Nivans, quien poso su mirada molesta sobre el hombre.

—L-lo siento teniente. —responde Carl apenado.

—Piers, ¿a que se refiere? —interroga Home.

—Nada. —responde Piers.

—¡Oye, exijo que me digas la verdad! ¡¿estás saliendo con ella?! —demanda la chica cabreada.

Sophie se encontraba roja del enojo; se puso de pie y se acercó a nosotros.

—¡No! —réplica el teniente— ¡ahora toma tu lugar, es una orden!

Todos nos encontrábamos en silencio, jamás escuchamos a Piers tan molesto por algo, ¿tanto le disgustaba que pensarán que salía conmigo?. Home sorprendida por la actitud de Nivans, tomó su asiento y no dijo ni una sola palabra, solo observaba por la ventana. Por parte del teniente, solo se volvió a recostar y se cruzó de brazos.


End file.
